


A Book in Mind and A Thigh in Hand

by beaudiddleydandy



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Mr. Norrell just really wanted that book ok, Porn With Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaudiddleydandy/pseuds/beaudiddleydandy
Summary: You have within your possession a book that Mr. Norrell seeks and one that Mr. Lascelles is determined to get.





	A Book in Mind and A Thigh in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to first mention that this my first attempt at a work for this lovely fandom! (Not to mention the first work I've done in over a year due to a hiatus.) I had noticed the lack of reader inserts within the fanbase and decided to take it upon myself and write this! It was also due to my want of some rough yet tender Lascelles.  
> A tender Lascelles - a person can dream, right?
> 
> Anyways, this piece is unbeta'd, so please excuse any errors!  
> Enjoy!

It had all started one evening when you were invited to Mr. Norrell’s home.

You had a book in your possession that you had managed to get by mere chance. A book that Norrell himself had Childermass hunt down only to find it was already purchased. Your invite was merely an attempt for your persuasion to depart in the book.

“Why, you act as though I had stole it from under your roof.” You said with a hint of amusement as you were handed your tea, sitting across from Mr. Norrell and a ginger man by the name of Henry Lascelles.

“I feel as though it has, Miss (Name).” Mr. Norrell looked uneasy.

“What matters would a woman need in such books, anyways?” Mr. Lascelles inquired so rudely.

“For the learning of magic, no less, sir.” You were quick to reply, lips forming a stern frown. There was a scoff from the man as he looked you over. You knew in that moment that you wouldn’t particularly like this Lascelles fellow.

You had continued to argue that perhaps they could come to an agreement in which Mr. Norrell could simply borrow the book, but it was for naught. He seemed to flaunt the idea of a pretty guinea for the thing, but you were against it immediately.

“Good day, Mr. Norrell.” You stood, “I’m sorry we couldn’t come to an agreement. I, however, hope you the best in your magical endeavors.” You ignored the pleas as you exited the room. You were just about to leave the house in entirety when someone quite suddenly stood in front of you.

“How __dare__ you speak to Mr. Norrell in such a way.” Here stood Lascelles, sneering awfully at you.

“Who are you to tell me how to speak?” You shot him an equally horrible glare. You felt anger begin to stir in your chest, staring down the man.

“A woman should listen to a man, if she knows what’s best for her.”

Suddenly there was a loud smack as your hand met his face with a sharp slap. Without hesitation, you quickly passed the man and left the building.

You had half wished to have seen the look on the ginger’s face, but knew it was best to be on your way.

 

* * *

 

It had been a few weeks after your invite and you hadn’t heard word from any of the bunch - and for that, you were grateful. You had managed to read quite a bit from the book, taking up practicing some of it’s teachings. It wasn’t the best of starts, but this didn’t keep you down for long. 

It was on this particularly chilly afternoon, when the sun was just descending below the horizon, that you sat in front of your fireplace, book on lap. You were just reading about the theory on practical magic in the modern era and years prior when you heard a rapid knock on your door. It wasn’t like you to have company, least at this time of hour. Frowning, you placed the book on the table beside the chair and made your way to the door. Upon opening, you nearly had slammed it at once was it not for the foot that stopped it.

Here before you, upon your door step, stood Mr. Lascelles.

“Miss (Name).” He removed his hat, flashing an awful smile, “How is your evening?”

“Fairly well. That is, until I happened to open the door just now.” Much to your delight, his smile wavered. Then you looked behind him and gave him a confused yet annoyed look, “How did you know where I lived?”

“I have my ways.” The smile widened to show his teeth, “May I come in?” Asking as if he expected a positive response.

“You may certainly not.” Lascelles smile finally fell. You knew what he was playing at.

“Now, don’t be difficult.” He sneered, stepping closer, further opening the door with the body of his weight. You blocked his way, chest high with determination.

“You’re not getting __my__ book. I rightfully own it!”

There was something underneath Lascelles’ laugh that followed that made you feel uneasy, “A lady such as yourself shouldn’t meddle where men tread.”

Your eyes flashed dark with hate, “A lady such as __I__ can do whatever the __hell__ I please.” You were getting awfully close to the man, chest heaving.

“Give me the book, (Name).”

Your face was awfully close to his. So close indeed, that you could feel his breath against your face.

“Make me.” The words were a whisper as you stared him down.

And then it happened without warning. His lips crashed onto yours, breaking a tension that you weren’t quite aware was there to begin with. You were shocked to not find yourself pushing him off but instead tugging him closer.

The kiss was nothing but harsh as teeth hit teeth and tongues intertwined clumsily. Hands were moving without much thought, wandering towards the body before them. You hadn’t noticed the two of you had fully entered your house until you pulled away from the kiss. With breaths intermingling, you realized that your hands had found their way to his ginger, gold hair, his own against your waist. His hat has fallen and was all but forgotten upon the ground.

A mere moment later you were pulling him back into yet another searing kiss. Lascelles didn’t seem to argue, however, as he closed the door and then pressed you against it. You took the moment to take his bottom lip between your teeth, tugging at it. He gave a low grunt in return, running his hands down from your waist to your thighs.

It was then that Lascelles broke the kiss, a sneer breaking out across his face, “What a little __whore__.” He hissed. His words, which if said in any other situation, would have had your blood boiling but instead sent shivers down your spine.

“You like this.”

“No less than you.” You were shocked at how hoarse your voice was, hands falling from his hair to his shoulders.

What escaped his throat was a low growl as he took your right leg and hitched it up onto his hip. Your dress slipped down your leg  to reveal the soft, bare skin of your hips. He brought his lips to your neck, “Look what you’ve done.” And just to explain himself further, he ground his hips into your own and you felt exactly what you had done. His hard-on was evident, causing a warmth to spread between your legs.

“Who’d think a lady such as I would have such an effect.” You managed mockingly, hands again moving. They moved from his shoulders to the lower hem of his coat, your fingers sneaking their way up under both coat and undershirt to his bare stomach. You were awfully pleased to find him shivering at the touch.

“I should have you right here - right against this door.” His voice was rough with lust, his free hand coming up to cup your clothed breast. He gave it a squeeze and- __oh__ , how you moaned.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He whispered, licking a line from your jaw to your ear, “You __whore__.” He hissed.

You thrust your hips harshly against his clothed hard-on as a response. There was a look upon his face that seemed as though he tried suppressing a moan, a low shakt laugh escaping his throat.

“As I suspected.” And without another word, he had you turned around and pressed against the door. He brought his hand to grip your waist and bend you over until your ass stuck out, face pressed against the cool wood of the door. He hiked your dress up over your rear, the long skirt lying above your lower back.

He slipped a hand along your panties, making it’s way between your legs. Reaching your clothed womanhood, he rubbed from there to the front, “Oh, how wet we are for me.” He said in a low husky voice, slipping a finger underneath the cloth of your panties and finding its way between your folds.

You jerked your hips back, seeking his finger as it slipped further into you. You couldn’t help the low moan that escaped your mouth, cheek pressed against the door. He pressed a second in, scissoring you open with little to no tenderness, “Wonder if I can have you spent with just my fingers, hm?”

“God, just fuck me already, you damned tease.” You hissed, bucking back. And then again, there was a husky laugh. “If you call me a whore one more time, I’ll-” You quickly began, but then he removed his fingers and a soft whimper escaped you.

He was quick to pull your panties down, shuffling from behind in what sounded like the hasty attempt to unbutton the flap on his breeches.

It was not but a moment later that you felt something warm ghost against your entrance. Your voice hitched, and without much of a warning, he was pressing his full length inside you with one, quick thrust.

At that, you couldn’t help but to gasp loudly, sounding as if you were choking on the air. Your spine arched, sending your ass higher. His hands were grasping firmly on both thighs as he felt himself fully sheathed within your warmth.

“Fuck-” He choked. There was only a moments pause but it was enough for you to whimper out for more, thrusting back onto him. He didn’t hesitate to pull himself nearly out and then pound forcefully back into you. At that moment, you wished to grasp anything, fingernails scratching into the wood of the door.

With one hand moving to settle upon your back and another still holding a vice like grip upon your thigh, he began to thrust into you with no care. It was hasty, rough, and messy, but above all it was absolutely delicious.

At this point, you didn’t suppress anymore god awful cries, his name becoming a mantra upon your lips. You could hear his groans and __god__ , if you weren’t so fazed with the delirious pleasure, you could have swore there was amusement leaking from it.

“Yes, say my name.” Lascelles growled out as he slapped your ass. You cried out, neck arching once again as you held your arms up for support.

“ _ _Henry__. Oh, god __Henry. Harder-__ ” You rolled your hips with his thrusts.

“Yes, __yes__.” He murmured, his relentless pounding within your warmth increasing. You felt yourself drawing near. You wanted nothing more than to bring a hand to your clit, but feared if you moved, that you might collapse - the ache in your legs present.

“For once you listen-” He continued with a harsh hiss. Any smart remark you had for him was all but forgotten as he pounded in an angle that had you nearly in tears.

“God I’m-” Before you could make any further noise, you felt your orgasm hit you like cold ice. It caused your legs to shake, feeling the warmth of it within your inner thigh. It was only seconds after your own that you felt his cock twitch, spending himself within you.

Lascelles had slumped against you from behind, while you felt as thought your legs were to give out at any given moment. The two of you were still connected while the only sounds within the small home were heavy breaths and quite possibly the pounding of hearts.

Finally, Lascelles pulled out his now softened cock and let out an unsteady breath as he stood back. It took you a moment to find the strength to turn - dress falling back down around your calves and covering you up once more.

What you were met with was a sight to see. There stood, with hair unkempt and face a dark shade of red, a disheveled Lascelles attempting to tuck his cock back into his breeches. His eyes were on the matter at hand as your chest slowed it’s heaving.

“So,” You found your voice at last, laced with exhaustion, “had it in your mind to fuck the book out of me, did you?”

“Not initially.” He mumbled and glanced up from his breeches, “Whether I leave with a book or not, I feel like it was a productive visit.” There was a tired amused look in his eye as though he himself was proud at the sight you presented to him.

“Oh? Such a gentleman.” Your voice leaked sarcasm.

He neared you once again. You suspected him to slap you, wincing as he brought his hand up. But instead, you were surprised to find him taking your chin between his thumb and index finger quite tenderly, staring at you with something unreadable.

There was a momentary pause before he spoke, “You’re so unladylike.”

You sneered softly, but he continued, “But I won’t deny that that intrigues me about you. In fact, I dare not deny a future meeting.”

“Who’s to say I want to?”

Lascelles laughed that laugh you loathed but were growing to fascinate in it. He simply pulled you into a kiss. It was unlike any of the previous ones the two of you shared. It wasn’t quite tender yet it wasn’t as rough and needy as before.

“Don’t deny yourself.” He whispered against your lips. Before you could voice your reply, he pulled you into another dizzying kiss.


End file.
